


Deep Blue

by KuzaKat



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Band Fic, Child Abuse, Dating, Domestic, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, High School, Other, Past Relationship(s), Reader-Insert, Teasing, Teen Romance, Teenagers, are you ready for emotions, bisexual miku, cause im thinkin this might be feelsy, gender neutral reader, more will be added as i figure out who i might ship, nonbinary reader, the vocaloids are in an undiscovered band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuzaKat/pseuds/KuzaKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People love to fantasize about love. Society is obsessed with it. Be it Soul Mates, True Love, catching the eye of idols against all odds, or a love that destroys you and remakes you. Does that exist? A love that can steal your breath away, a love that consumes you, a love that you want to last forever.</p><p>Ever since you met the girl with beautiful deep blue hair, you're starting to think that maybe love like that might exist after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Blue

People love to fantasize about love. Society is obsessed with it. Be it Soul Mates, True Love, catching the eye of idols against all odds, or a love that destroys you and remakes you. Does that exist? A love that can steal your breath away, a love that consumes you, a love that you want to last forever. Does love exist? What is love, anyway?

Will you ever know?

These are the thoughts that run through your mind as you’re spending the morning lazing in your living room, soaking in the sunlight's warmth that filtered through the windows. You were leaning back against the couch with your legs bent. A book was held in your hands, but you couldn’t seem to focus on the words. Instead, your eyes gazed blankly forward as you felt consumed with such existential thoughts. 

You let out a sigh, sinking back into reality, and glanced to your right. The large window of the room showed a sky painted orange. Was it that late already? You groaned and rubbed your eyes in annoyance. Tomorrow was Sunday... the end of the weekend. Ah, you lament on how short the break of the week is. Saturday is basically the start of the weekend, and right away Sunday is the end. It always leaves you feeling as if you never have enough time. Even though you don’t do much with that time anyway. 

Well, tomorrow you had plans to go to a shopping district in the city, if it could even be called that. You felt it would be good to finally get yourself out and about, and that new crystal shop was calling your name. Tapping your fingers against the open pages of your book, you feel your chest rise and fall with a content feeling. You still had some time before you were eighteen. Might as well try to enjoy it before it’s all over.

 

********************************************************************************************************

 

You made sure to dress well for your day out, not that anyone would appreciate it. It just felt nice to look cute and fashionable in clothes other than t shirts and jeans. Looking at yourself in the mirror, (and posing a little) you smiled happily. Yes, finally you looked like a cute person one would see in pictures online. 

Slinging a bag over your shoulder, you left the house. 

 

********************************************************************************************************

 

The sun was out and the sky was blue, but it wasn't uncomfortably warm. The  breeze that blew yet held some remnants of winter that had passed recently. You took a deep breath of the fresh air and headed down the paved street towards the shops.

Many people were walking about, eager to be in the sunshine. The city was always full of diverse people and events, it was really refreshing to be a part of it. 

After browsing the crystal shop for an hour or two (you easily lost track of time in places like that, so much to look at!), you walked out with a bag in hand. “Mmm,” You hummed to yourself, glancing around, “I should probably get something to eat...” There looked to be some kind of cafe or restaurant across the street, so you walked towards it. 

Upon entering, there was a sound of chatter and laughter. Dim orange lighting and the windows were the only source of light, but even then the place gave off a bar sort of feeling in the back where it was shaded. You suddenly remembered your rather timid nature and clutched a little tighter to your small paper bag of gemstones. You walked up to the counter. 

“U-Um.” You looked nervously up at the menu... Hell, what to order? In the end, you just ended up getting a drink and a toasted sandwich. They gave you a number and you sat down at an empty table a ways away from the crowded windows and what looked like ... a stage?  Sudden thrill trickled through your chest. Was this the kind of place that let strange, unknown bands play? How cool! Actually, there already seemed to be some equipment set up...

Your food arrived a few minutes later as you were resting your chin on your hands and listening in on some nearby customer’s conversation. “Huh? Oh, thank you.” The waiter nodded and walked off. Just as you were about to dig in, you heard someone speak out over the crowd with a microphone. 

“Hello, everyone! Are we having a good afternoon?” The man’s voice was bright and enthusiastic, as most announcers sound. The crowded called back at him cheerfully; some men nearby held their drinks into the air and hollered. “Good, good! I am pleased to introduce today’s guest performers. This fresh bunch is sure to capture your hearts! Please welcome, the  _ Vocaloids! _ ” 

You only had time to think, ‘what a weird name” before a group of young people jumped out from behind the curtains, beaming with joy. A teenaged girl grabbed the mic as the man retreated from the stage. “Hello everybody!” She called out in a downright adorable, girly voice, waving at the crowd. “Thank you all for being here today!” People cheered back at her. The man was right earlier, it was hard  _ not _ to already love these performers. 

They all looked so ... surreal. You couldn’t tell if the girl talking even had real hair; whose hair was  _ that _ long. It was beautiful, though. It was a deep, cool blue, the color of a clear sky, and it was tied up in twin tails yet still it’s silky length hung down past her waist. You bet that would be terrible to maintain, no matter if it was real or not. Her bright blue eyes were framed by dark eyelashes, and her body was slender.

There were three other performers. A young, but more mature looking than yourself, girl with long powder pink hair and womanly curves. Her expression held a confident but kind gaze. The other two were quite young looking, maybe fifteen? Whoah, they look like twins! They both had blonde hair, the boy’s was tied back in a tiny ponytail, but his wild bangs remained free. The girl was very cute, with shoulder length hair that spiked out and a big white hair bow. 

They settled into their positions, the blue haired girl saying at the microphone, and then suddenly there was music. Such lively sounds of pop and something unidentifiable, but charming. Her voice was wonderful, clear and high and lovely. She swayed, her short skirt swaying with her. Her small hands gently the microphone in a way that almost looked loving. She got lost in the song, and you got lost in the way her eyes glazed over and that small smile on her pink lips. 

You had all but forgotten about the food you had ordered. 

 

********************************************************************************************************

 

It was over an hour later. The band, the .... Vocaloids? They had been playing and dancing and singing, all the while never losing that glowing enthusiasm. For one song, the deep blue haired girl had used an instrumental solo to let her body flow and dance to the song. She spun and swayed and moved her body in such a way that was hypnotizing. Ah, you found yourself smiling fondly, glad you chose to come to this particular place. How weren’t these teens a world-wide sensation? They were the perfect image of japanese idols. 

Then you finally snapped out of it as the group called out that they were taking an intermission. You were tempted to wait and stay for the whole show, but the lowered sun outside told you otherwise. You finished up and made to leave, when you saw that others were dropping money in a guitar case. It must be for the musicians. 

After considering for just a moment, you pulled out fifteen dollars and dropped it in amongst the rest. You left the building and emerged blinking and delirious in the sunlight once more. 

 

********************************************************************************************************

 

The week passed you by slowly. School was as painful as always, and graduation loomed nearer and nearer with each warm day. It rained a few times, which you enjoyed. Watching rainstorms from inside was always relaxing to you. It was serene. But all this while, during class and when you were laying in bed at night, your mind wandered to the band you saw that day. Specifically, the girl with deep blue hair. 

Your mind sunk into a daze of sleep, and in your mind her blue hair swayed as if underwater. She was the visage of beauty, her dark long lashes closed and her hands over her chest, skin glowing pale. Sinking, sinking, sinking into darkness. That deep blue hair....

 

********************************************************************************************************

 

“How silly.” You muttered to yourself, walking briskly down the sidewalk with your hands shoved deep in the pockets of your jacket. Of course it was going to rain when you were  _ out  _ of the house. Just  _ brilliant _ . Awesome. Swell. So dandy. Totally  _ fan-fucking-tastic. _

After being so consumed with being left only the name of the band and nothing else, you decided to try heading back to that restaurant in a fleeting attempt to find those people again. Of course, they weren’t there. You were too shy to ask the workers about a band that played for a few hours last week. They probably wouldn’t even know. 

You sighed heavily and hunched up your shoulders, gazing exasperatedly at the darkening sky. Thick, black clouds now swirled high above your head, threatening to drop a downpour at any moment. “Ah, shit.” You hissed as you felt a raindrop plop onto your head. You glanced over you shoulder and saw that the sidewalk behind you bore marks of rain already falling. And creeping ever closer to where you stood. 

“Ahh,  _ shit! _ ” You lunged forward into a run and suddenly found yourself darting past people (who had smartly brought umbrellas) in a mad race with the weather. The rain was right on your heels. Where was the parking garage, where was it? 

You felt the rain had caught up, and left with no choice, you quickly darted aside and slipped into a random shop door. Breathing heavily, you groaned in annoyance at the now incessant patter of rain as if it was celebrating its victory. 

You were startled suddenly by a giggle nearby. Confused, you observed your surroundings to find yourself in a warm coffee shop with about four other people. And the giggling... was a girl? 

Your breath caught in your throat.

“Wow, that was pretty funny, seeing you run away from the rain like that.” The girl snickered from behind her hand, her high voice was playful and teasing. She leaned forward onto her hand with a smug expression. “Guess you lost, huh?”

“Uh.” You said dumbly. Good job. “Um, haha... Yeah.” You coughed awkwardly. 

This was definitely the girl that had been creeping around in your thoughts all week. She had that same vibrant blue, soft hair that was in twintails. Those same bright eyes and perfect skin. The only difference was her attitude and her clothes. She had two red bows in her hair and cute blouse hung loosely on her shoulders. A light pink jacket was draped over the chair she was in.

As you were staring at the way the cool light of the stormy sky pooled over her milky skin, a voice cut through your thoughts. “What?” She laughed, leaning back in her chair. “Cat got your tongue?”

“Oh, well.” You averted your eyes, but soon they were drawn back to the girl sitting in front of you. Boy, you hoped the people in the back weren’t watching this... how awkward. “I was just... I, uh. I saw you perform last weekend. At a place nearby.” Seeing the way the girl perked up in interest at this, you quickly added. “It was very good!”

A bright, genuine smile glowed on her face and she leaned forward. “Really?” She said loudly. Then, to your surprise and embarrassment, she was suddenly motioning enthusiastically for you to sit down across from her at the small black table next to the window. “Please tell me how we did! Was the lighting okay? The sound? How was my singing? Oh! Was my makeup okay? It was a new brand of eyeliner I borrowed from Luka so I didn’t really know how-” 

As you sat, the girl was practically bursting with excitement and questions. You listened with wide eyes, nodding occasionally and reassuring that everything had been fine. “Well, truth be told,” You fiddled with the collar of your jacket, avoiding meeting her gaze directly, “it was my first time seeing a live band like that. It was very fun though. Your voice was beautiful.” 

You looked at her when she didn’t respond to see an expression you didn’t expect. Her wide eyes and open mouth held shock and awe. Something else flashed through her eyes for a moment, but you were never very good at reading people in that way. She quickly snapped out of whatever had happened and an expression of deep affection crossed over her face. “Oh... Oh my.” She said, seemingly at a loss for words.

You nearly choked when she suddenly took both your hands in hers. They were soft and slender, her nails painted pink with what looked like an attempt at putting yellow flowers on them. Her eyes glistened with appreciation. “Thank you so much! You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that.” She must mean what you said about her voice. Did she really not realize how good she was? Or was she just humble? Or maybe she was pretending to be humble.

She seemed genuine enough, they way she was staring deeply into your eyes and holding your hands. This girl sure was ... something. 

“It’s no problem, really! You’re very good.” You chuckled awkwardly. “U-um, how long have you guys been performing?

She let go of your hands and leaned away, looking thoughtful. What a drastic recovery from her previously emotional expression. “Actually...” She laughed, “I’m pretty sure that was our second time actually performing in front of people!” 

“What?” You said in shock. “No way. You’re messing with me.”

“Am not! It’s super true! We usually practice by ourselves.” She huffed indignantly. 

“Well, if you say so.” You shrugged. “Then that makes you guys that much more talented, if you aren’t experienced. I’m surprised.”

The girl smiled brightly again. “I’m so glad.” She said airily. “You’re a very nice person.” She added, looking sideways out of the window. “And here I thought you were gonna be a dummy.” 

“Eh, what?” You sputtered. She thought you were dumb? Ooooh, what a great first impression...

She giggled and waved her hand dismissively. “Nevermind! Hey, what’s your name, stranger?”

“O-Oh.” Your heart fluttered strangely. It felt oddly intimate to suddenly know the girl who’d been in your daydreams. “My name is Reader.” 

She smiled and ran a hand through her silky blue hair, tilting her head. “That’s a nice name!”

  
“I’m Hatsune Miku.” 

**Author's Note:**

> yup, i'm trash
> 
> i wrote a Miku x Reader fic instead of doing homework :p as is how i roll
> 
> this is my first time ever writing an x Reader fic and I really don't read them often. I'm just super gay for Miku so I figured why the hell not, might as well put something out there since the majority of what I saw was lemon, male reader, and Deviant art...soooo. I hope it's decent. Give me feedback please, there will be more chapters. I've never really tried to get into Miku's character before and it's really hard :,) Gimme tips about anything really, hearing from people really helps me stay somewhat motivated (as I'm really bad with updating frequently, my great great apologies)
> 
> Thanks for reading lovelies! This will also be available on Fanfiction.net


End file.
